Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to telecommunications, and in particular, to methods and systems for presenting and responding to calls and messages.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, Short Message Service (SMS) or Multi-Media Message Service (MMS) is used for sending call and message notifications to subscriber mobile phones. When the call processing system is configured for SMS/MMS notifications, the subscriber specifies the mobile phone number to be notified and the call processing system then determines the associated Mobile Network Operator (MNO) and routes SMS/MMS notifications to the known operator or a gateway provider for the known operator using a message transport protocol such as SMTP (Simple Message Transport Protocol) or SMPP (Short Message Peer-to-Peer protocol). The MNO or Gateway converts the notification message to a SM, if required, and routes the message to the subscriber's phone via their Short Message Service Center (SMSC).